The invention relates to a child bicycle seat. The child bicycle seat comprises a seating surface and a backrest and fixing means for fixing the child seat on a bicycle. Furthermore, the child bicycle seat comprises a belt assembly for securing a child in the seat. The belt assembly comprises two shoulder belt parts which are connected by one end to the backrest and are provided with a closing element. The seat has also a second closing element which can be connected to the closing element of the shoulder belt parts and is connected to the seating surface of the seat.
Such a child bicycle seat is known. In the case of the known child bicycle seat both shoulder belts are provided with an adjusting buckle by means of which the length of each of the shoulder belts can be varied by sliding the buckle along the shoulder belt concerned. Adjusting the length of the belt can be a laborious operation in practice.